bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Chuhlhourne
Name Spelling Why has the spelling of Charlotte's name been changed to "Cuuhlhourne"? I think it should still be "Cuulhorn"; this new one doesn't make sense to me. If there is a particular reason for it, please explain. If not, please change it. LapisScarab 23:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) It was chaged to "Cuuhlhourne" because thats how it was intended to be spelled by Tite Kubo. It was originally put as "Coolhorn" because that's how the translator thought it was spelled. Then the character page with "Cuuhlhourne" in the picture came out and it was apparent that that was the real spelling. Mael9999 2:24, 2 January 2009 :Fair enough. Thanks! LapisScarab 18:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Status Ichimaru confirmed his death on the latest Arrancar Encyclopedia, but I'm unsure if we should change his status, as it was never stated in the manga that he died. Lia Schiffer 02:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :the move used to finish there fight, drains ALL the energy of the defender (and likely that needed to live) Fawcettp 03:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since an actual source has stated it than yes I say is safe to change it. All we nweed is to anootate the reference Bleach episode 220 - Arrancar Encyclopedia. WhiteStrike 08:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Junk trivia clean-up *While it is unknown if Yumichika actually killed Cuulhourne, it is highly suggested that he did, for in the preview of the 218th episode, Yumichika states that his "death scene" was truly spectacular. This is further supported by Gin Ichimaru in an "Arrancar Encyclopedia" extra, where he says it's too bad that all of Baraggan's Fraccion who were ordered to fight the Shinigami protecting the pillars were killed. Unimportant. Ichimaru Gin's Arrancar Encyclopedia is an official source and Charlotte has been pronounced dead like all the other faccione of Barragan. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Name Change Shouldn't it be Chuhlhourne? Master D (talk) 19:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :It is-- ::Actually it isn't. There is an extra u in it currently. Should be Chuhlhourne rather than Chuhluhourne 20:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, simple fix then. Ill run the bot to see if this mistake is in any other page.-- English VA is Travis Willingham Travis voice can clearly be heard a couple of times throughout the episodes 216 and 217 and Troy Baker doesn't sound like that and that can clearly be heard if you follow Funimation titles. Besides Travis has played similar characters like a transvestite in Nip/Tuck.Jade Cooper (talk) 22:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper No, its Troy Baker, http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=29218.-- I am very familiar with both Troy and Travis's voices, and I can tell you without a doubt that Charlotte is voiced by Troy Baker. ANN might not always be reliable, but in this case it was easy to tell. Troy voiced a character called Madarao in an anime called Kekkaishi which just finished its run on AS (still re-runs after FMA:B). Charlotte is a high pitched Madarao. Here is a voice match reference --Lemursrule (talk) 03:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I've seen Kekkaishi but I can't hear any resemblance to Troy Baker in Charlotte's voice. I've contacted both of the actors to see which one of them it really is.Jade Cooper (talk) 10:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Travis Willingham said on his facebook page: Travis Willingham (Official Page) that he voiced him.Jade Cooper (talk) 16:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Travis said see below because I sent another message before which a fan answered with he did.Jade Cooper (talk) 18:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Yeah, I saw it on his Facebook page. You can go ahead and make the change. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Resurrección Techniques While Rosa Blanca is a technique he can use in his Resurrección form, his other two techniques seem like they can be used without having to use his Resurrección. If anything they become stronger upon releasing his Zanpakutō. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 18:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It's really not in our place to speculate or make assumptions about what characters can and can't do under certain circumstances. In which case, since we've only seen him use those techniques in his released state, we cannot assume that he can do so otherwise. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay but, one is a basic fighting technique a "double axe handle" (Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch) and the other is a Cero only with a wider range. Although we only saw them use their Cero's in their Resurrección form, Harribel, Choe, and Nirgge have it listed as a part of their natural abilities. And although it was shown only recently, it was believed that Harribel's fraccion could only use their Quimera Parca in their Resurrección state, until it was shown they could use it with having to release their Zanpakutō. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 04:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :And when it says Charlotte can use those abilities outside of resurreccion, we will change it. Until then, it stays--